Zutara Week 2010
by NorthernLights25
Summary: It's that time of year again. Zutara week 2010 is here, the prompts include family, change, pain, date, harmony, alternate universe and storm. Please read and review!
1. Family

So it's that time of year again, Zutara Week 2010 is here! I'm exited to participate once again. This drabble is very short but I like how it turned out. Please enjoy and review.

Family was not a term Zuko was used too. To him family only included his Uncle Iroh and his mother before she left, he didn't count Ozai or Azula as apart of his family. Family members didn't order their son's banishment or try to kill him on multiple occasions like his sister and father did. Thus when he joined the Avatar's group he was surprised to see how they all acted around each other. They treated each other with kindness and love. The way that they all looked after every member in their own way, Katara taking care of all the cooking, cleaning and comforting. Whereas Sokka eased everyone's fears when things got too serious with his intended and sometimes unintended puns. Aang gave them all hope that they would live to see the end of this godforsaken war. At first glance it would seem like Toph did not contribute to this family but she did, she had not only her outer strength, but also an inner one that showed them that they could overcome impossible odds. Suki was like Katara in the fact that she helped run things at the camp but she also was teaching the style of the Kyoshi Warriors to the rest of the group in case they couldn't rely on their bending. This group Zuko came to be accepted by treated each other like a second family and Zuko was proud to be accepted into it. In his later years of life his family expanded to include his two sons and daughter whom he all cherished greatly. They were his redemption for how his father treated him, not that their mother would ever allow that to happen. No she never allowed him to compare himself to Ozai, if she ever thought he was doing so than she would waterwhip him into oblivion.

Thanks guys please review and tell me how I can improve for tomorrows prompt!


	2. Change

So this is my second entry, the prompt for today is change and I hope everyone enjoys it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

The amounts of changes that Zuko had gone through in his life were numerous. He remembers being his mother's favorite child and then the honored crowned prince. Then to the scarred disgraced son of Fire Lord Ozai sent on an impossible mission. He was a man on a mission, determined to capture the Avatar and return home with honor at all costs, to a fugitive of his own nation on the run. Uncle Iroh and he found refuge and humility in Ba Sing Se, trusted by the one person who touched his scar. Betraying her trust and becoming the once again honored son of Ozai and killer of the Avatar. He betrayed his nation to stay true to what he knew was right and became the sifu to the Avatar, teaching him the final element he had to master. Eventually he was accepted by all and the war was over. A new Fire Lord was crowned. His courtship of his wife and the nervousness he felt when marrying her could not compare to the nerves he had when he learned he would become a father. Zuko went though many changes in his life to becoming the man he was today, a father, one better than his own.

xxxxxxxxxx

Katara's journey wasn't always an easy one. Her childhood innocence was destroyed by the black snow and a man in red becoming scared by death. Anger at her brother lead to the discovery of the world's last hope and she became a mother and protector of the Avatar. Her innate but untrained waterbending became honed and she was deemed to be a waterbending master, a title she had always dreamed of. Her trust in the one person she opened up to was betrayed and she learned to be a monster by another master. Her trust in people broken then restored after closer was achieved. She was a fighter and a healer. She became a girlfriend and wife then the first waterbending Fire Lady. Finally the title she had always dreamed of, even more so than her mastery, she became a mother to her new born son.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zuko and Katara both went though changes in their life. Changes that were hard and made their heart hurt, but they all lead them to becoming what they were today. They led them to becoming parents and to each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this entry and reviews!


	3. Pain

Alright so here is my third entry for Zutara Week 2010. The prompt for today is pain, I hope you guys all enjoy this and review!

XXXXX

Zuko had two distinct scars on his body, the first seen by all when looking at his face. A reminder of his past of what he was and what he became. It should that he was a man with honor that cared about his citizens and was a man better than his father. The second scar was never seen unless he wished it to be seen. The star shaped scar on his chest showed that he cared. That he placed his own safety and pain below the one person who mattered most in his life. Zuko was proud of both his scars; he would go through the pain of getting both again.

XXXXX

Katara didn't have distinct visible scars on her body, though she had gone through pain in her life. She had a mental scar on her heart from when it was broken by a boy with golden eyes in green robes talking about how he had changed. The pain faded eventually and the scar healed though the help of the same boy who caused it, when he took her on a journey and gave her closure. This pain was great, but it brought them closer together. The other pain Katara had gone though was one she would go though again in a heart beat. She gave birth to her first child with complications. The pain was intense and healers said they almost lost her and her son. The pain was worth it though because she fought and both she and her son are now doing fine.

XXXXX

Pain was not a stranger to Zuko and Katara. Pain left scars and took time to heal; it left bad memories and gave them strength. Katara and Zuko went though different types of pain, but wouldn't take away the pain because both agreed it was worth it.


	4. Date

Alright so here is my fourth entry. I liked how this one turned out, don't really like the ending but overall I like this entry. I hope everyone reviews this one. I know I'm posting it late, but is before midnight so it counts. XD Please review!

XXXXX

Katara was sitting in the garden feeding the turtleducks when Zuko came up to her. He looked really nervous with perspiration on his forehead and he was rubbing his hands on his pants and looking anywhere expect for at her. "So Katara, I was wondering if maybe you know if you were free and if you wanted to you could maybe I don't know accompany me to dinner tomorrow? You don't have to, but I mean I would love it if you would. Please say you would. I'm rambling aren't I? I should stop talking now but I don't think I can because I'm really nervous and scared that you'll say no and that-" Zuko's long ramble was cut short when Katara placed her hand over his mouth.

"Zuko if you are trying to ask me out on a date the answer is yes. I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Okay great! I can say pick you up at six? I'll see you then!" Zuko said before literally running out of the garden to escape the humiliation he had just experienced at asking her out on a date. Katara smiled at his actions and stood up, she had an outfit to pick out.

XXXXX

"Wow, Katara you look, I mean wow," Zuko said as he stared at Katara in her outfit for their date. Her outfit consisted of a red kimono with golden cherry blossoms embroidered on it; the kimono was floor length but had a slit running up the side that ending mid thigh and showed an amazing amount of leg. Zuko could not help but stare at the leg she was showing. If Sokka ever saw this outfit Katara would likely never seen the light of day again.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Suki convinced me to buy it with her last time she was here. She got a matching one in green." Zuko guessed Sokka loved Suki in the dress and didn't really know his baby sister had got one as well. "Shall we be going Zuko?"

"Um, Yeah. I know this great restaurant that we can go to. It's a little bit on the outskirts of town but it's a nice walk. You are going to love the food there; it's the best in the city. I promise." Zuko said after he stopped staring.

"That's great! I can't wait to try it!" Katara said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and leaned into it. Both benders thinking this was going to be the perfect date.

XXXXX

"Just kill me now. I am never going to live this down. The universe hates me!" Katara moaned into hand at the restaurant. The whole time they had been at the restaurant the waitress had been flirting with Zuko and had the audacity to spill the new dish called spaghetti that Katara was trying all over her new dress. This wasn't the worst part though, no the worst part was when Zuko was helping her get out of her seat covered in spaghetti she accidentally spilt the rest of her plate onto him. Now both of them were covered in spaghetti and the waitress was snickering at Katara and touching Zuko even where the spaghetti wasn't when she was trying to help him clean it off. Clean it off my foot, Katara thought. She could really believe how bad this date was going. Zuko shrugged off the waitress and looked at her.

"Come on Katara. Let's walk back to the palace. I never really liked these robes anyway." Katara smiled at him, grateful he didn't seem to be holding the fact that she spilt food on him against her. Zuko grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant while interlacing their fingers. The two of them were walking along the street that was lined with cherry blossom trees when Katara tripped on the sidewalk. Zuko reached down to help pull her up when Katara winced in pain.

"Are you okay Katara?"

"I think I just sprained my ankle."

"Oh, do you want me to get you some water so you can heal it?"

"No. It doesn't hurt that bad. I can walk to the palace." Katara said as she stood up, still wincing at the twinge in her ankle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay then. We are almost to the palace so you won't have to walk for long." Katara nodded and the rest of the walk passed without incident. This didn't last for long though. Once the two reached the palace Zuko walked her to the wing she was living in as the Water Tribe Ambassador.

"I really enjoyed our date Katara," Zuko said as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Katara tilted her head up, waiting for their lips to meet.

"OUCH!" Both exclaimed as their noses collided.

"I think you broke my nose," Zuko said as he was pinching his nose hoping that would stop the pain resonating from it.

"I think we broke each other's noses because mine's broken too." Katara said as her eyes watered up. This was the absolute worst date in the history of worst dates. She could not imagine Zuko ever asking her out for a second date, not after how awful their first one turned out. She just wanted to go into her room and cry. I mean this was the guy she really, really liked and she ruined the only chance she had with him.

"Hey Katara, why are your eyes watering? I know this wasn't the best date, but it's no reason to cry. I'm sure our next date will be better." Zuko said as he looked at the crying girl in front of him.

"You want to go on a second date with me? Why would you want to do that? I ruined this date, why would you want to go through it again?" Katara hiccupped to Zuko.

"Because this may have been a horrible date, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters was that I got to have a unique date experience with the only girl I want. I got to spend the day with you and that is all I care about, so yes I want to go on a second date with you if you want too." Zuko said as he wiped the tears falling down Katara's face with his fingers.

"Of course I want to go on a second date with you Zuko," Katara said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her. This time when their lips met there was no bumping of the noses, just bliss as they kissed for real for the first time. This may have not been the best first date ever, but it was their first date and that was all that really mattered. Plus it made for a great story to their future children and grandchildren on how their first date when.


	5. Harmony

Alright so here is my entry for harmony. I hope everyone enjoys this. I tried to go in a different direction then I think everyone else is going with this prompt. Please review!

XXXXXX

"Miwa is something wrong sweetie?" Katara asked her daughter who was sitting next to the turtleduck pond kicking her feet in the water while watching the mother turtleduck herding her chicks around the pond. Miwa always came to the pond when she was upset, which got rarer as she got older. Katara couldn't believe that her baby was already ten years old.

"I was just wondering something." Miwa said as she turned to look at her mother, her blue eyes connecting with her mother's own blue eyes.

"What were you wondering about sweetie?" Katara asked while gazing at her daughter. Miwa was her third child and her only girl. She had all members of her family wrapped around her finger, Miwa was spoiled as the only princess but she was still the most caring child Katara had ever met. She had decided that she would use her waterbending for healing purposes; she hardly ever used it for anything else, unless of course her Uncle Sokka was embarrassing her.

"Do you think my eyes are weird?" Miwa asked as she looked down and back at the mother turtleduck.

"No sweetie your eyes aren't weird. Why would you think that? Did someone say something? I'm sure your brothers would love to rough them up a bit." Katara said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Just a boy at school said that they looked weird. That eyes aren't supposed to be two different colors and that because of it I was a freak," Miwa said as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Miwa look at me," Katara said as she lifted her daughter's chin up so she was looking her in the eye. "Your eyes are beautiful. How many people can say they have blue eyes with gold flecks? Only one person, and that's you. Your eyes don't make you a freak, they make you unique. That boy doesn't know what he is talking about." Katara told her daughter as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks mom. That's what I needed to hear." Miwa told her mom as she pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears away.

"Did you know your eyes are the reason we gave you the name we did?" Katara told her daughter after her eyes had dried.

"No, what do you mean?" Miwa asked her mother curiosity dancing in her eyes, the golden specks becoming more pronounced as she tilted her head looking at her mother.

"Your eyes are blue and gold working together in harmony. You show that it is possible for harmony to exist between the elements within one person. Your name means harmony. As soon as you opened your eyes and we saw how the two colors coexisted we knew what your name would be. I love you sweetie. You are beautiful and amazing." Katara said as she pulled her daughter into another hug.

"What are my two favorite girls doing out here?" Zuko asked as he came upon his wife and daughter.

"I was telling Miwa how she got her name," Katara said as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Ah, well Miwa does represent all the harmony in the world," Zuko said as he pulled his wife and daughter into a hug.

XXXXXX

So there's my harmony entry. The name Miwa does actually mean harmony in Japanese; it also means three which fit because I wanted her to have two older brothers. This isn't really Zutara, but it's their daughter and I wanted to do a mother daughter moment because I did a father daughter one last year. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Alternate Universe

Alright so here is my entry for today's prompt of alternate universe! Please read and review!

XXXXXX

Katara was scared. Terrified would be a more accurate term; she had fallen in love with her best friend and he didn't know it. Katara had been talking with him one day about his paintings when she saw one of a couple kissing on the sidewalk in the rain. She suddenly got a thought in her head of what it would be like he kissed her in the rain. Katara had thought she had gone crazy, why would she think about kissing her best friend? She didn't like him that way, or so she thought. Since then she had been contemplating her feelings for him when she realized she couldn't live without him in her life and it would kill her inside to see him with someone other than her. She realized she was in love with her best friend and he was just her that, her best friend; he wasn't her boyfriend and she was sure he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend Mai. How could she just go up to him and say that she was in love with him? That she didn't know when or how it happened but she was head over heals, wanting to kiss him in the rain and never go a day without seeing him in love? She of course knew she did have to tell him she had feelings for him, or she would regret it for most likely the rest of her life. Katara ending up not just going up to him and telling him, but rather she took a more subtle approach to begin with and started flirting with him. She had never flirted with him before so that gave him some sort of clue that she had feelings for him. He of course, would flirt back and make her knees go weak.

Then one day, it happened. They were washing her car out in front of her house when she decided to spray him with the hose. He retaliated by throwing the bucket of water he had onto her. They ending up chasing each other around her car and he grabbed her up against the hood. She fell back and took both of them down onto the hood with him lying on top of her. Her eyes connected with his gold ones and she ended up making the first move and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Sparks flew between them, and Katara swore she forgot how to breathe for a moment. All her doubts and fears about how he couldn't like her back and no matter how much she wanted them to be together, it would never work flew out of her head. She couldn't think of anything except how he felt against her, how he was kissing her. They pulled away when the need for air became apparent.

"Zuko I-" Katara didn't get to finish her sentence as he kissed her again. She had questions but all of them disappeared when his lips meet hers again and she knew, just knew, she knew like she knew the sky was blue and the earth was round that they could and would make whatever this was work.

XXXXXX

Okay so there's my entry. The whole thing was inspired by the song _Kissing You_ by Miranda Cosgrove and its music video. Both of which like Avatar and Zutara I do not own. Just so we are clear on that. I had forgotten to but the disclaimer in the earlier entries, but its here now. I hope everyone liked this entry and leaves a review!


	7. Storm

Alright so this is the final entry for this years Zutara week. I do not own Zutara week, nor do I own Avatar, though I wish I did. Please review after reading.

XXXXXXX

It was storming outside and inside. Outside lightning danced across the sky with thunder and rain keeping the rhythm of the dance. While inside emotions danced, aggression and passion released out through fighting words; anger driving all actions.

"I can't do this anymore! It's like we don't exist. All you do all day is work and work! What about me? What about your son? You don't think about us, no it's all about your duty! Well I'm tired of this! You can't keep running off without telling me! Without saying goodbye to your son! Your son who asks me where you are and why he never sees you! What am I supposed to say to him? I don't know where you are! I'm sick, tired and most of all I'm done!" Katara yelled at her husband as she grabbed her and her son's bags that she had placed by the door. She wasn't staying here anymore, she was done.

This marriage couldn't be saved, she had tried to save it too many times and nothing seemed to work. He would be great for a few weeks tops then revert back to his old ways. Even her three year old son could see something was wrong with their life. She couldn't live like this, couldn't let her son continue to grow up in this environment. He needed to live in an environment where his parents loved each other, which his hadn't for sometime. Katara had thought having a baby would help fix their marriage when she had found out she was pregnant. That having their own child would make her husband grow up, become an adult, but it hadn't. It was over, Katara was though and she was taking her son with her. Tenzin was waiting outside the door for her, his stuffed flying-bison tucked under his arm as he looked up at her.

"Momma, where are we going?" He asked as he looked up at his mother the question shining in his gray eyes.

"We're going to go see Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki after the storm passes. After that, I can't say. I'm so sorry baby. This isn't the life I would wish on you." Katara said as she pulled her son into a hug. Tenzin wrapped his arms around his mother and tucked his head into the crock of her neck.

"I love you mamma," her son whispered to her as he yawned and fell asleep against her shoulder. Katara sighed and struggled to pick up their bags; she managed though and dragged them into an empty room of the air temple that they never used. The next day when Aang woke up both his wife and son were gone. Katara had left him a note, it didn't say were they were going, but that they had taken Appa and she was going to file for divorce. He lay on his bed and wondered how everything had come to this.

XXXXXXX

Katara had been living the revived Southern Water Tribe for a year with her son. Aang visited sometimes, but rarely and when he did so it was for short amounts. The divorce had been finalized a few months after she had arrived with Tenzin. No one questioned why the marriage had ended, though rumors surfaced. That she had met someone else, that Tenzin wasn't Aang's or that he had met another airbender and she was jealous. No one bothered to consider that it was Aang's fault that their marriage failed, though it was the case. But the truth was rarely considerer to truly be the truth.

Then a letter came from Zuko. Mai was pregnant with their second child and was having trouble. Zuko only wanted the best for his wife and unborn child so he sent for her. She of course left for the Fire Nation with Tenzin as soon as she got the letter. Mai and her had never been close, but didn't hate her and couldn't imagine what would happen if Zuko lost his child and Mai. When Katara arrived it was reveled that Mai had gone into labor a few hours earlier and she was almost a month and a half early. When Katara reached Mai she knew it was too late, while Katara could have saved her had she arrived earlier, Mai had lost too much blood.

The healers the palace had on hand had made a fatal mistake. They had given Mai an herb that had speed up the bleeding. A mistake that was later determined to be deliberate; a successful attempt on the Fire Lady's life. Katara though was able to save the baby girl and for that Zuko had been grateful, though he had blamed her for Mai's death until the truth about the assassination had come out. Katara didn't blame him; she still saw Mai's eyes in her dreams accusing her that she could have saved her if she had got there sooner. Her fault that Zuko lost his wife, his two children a mother and a nation a Fire Lady.

XXXXXXX

On their first date while walking home it started to drizzle, they paid no attention to it. Then within a few seconds it started to pour and they were drenched. He had scrunched his face up in disgust at getting so wet, while she smiled at being surrounded in her element. She laughed and grabbed his arms wrapping them around her waist and lead him in a dance which only she heard the beat too. He laughed along with her, the first time he had truly laughed in a long time.

When they got married, their second marriage for both, they were enjoying their first dance as husband and wife under the stars when lightning lit up the sky. Then the rain started. A storm had started, but neither really cared. This was their second chance at happiness, their second chance at being Zuko and Katara together. It was their chance and not even a storm could ruin it.

XXXXXXX

Alright, so there's my final entry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way when I started writing but I just let my muse take me. With the fact out that Aang and Katara have a son this is what I hope could happen. That is, Katara leaves Aang, Mai dies and Zutara happens. I hope the ending worked, I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Let me know though a review! I will see everyone again next year for next year's Zutara week. Please review!


End file.
